


Just Like You

by Claudina



Series: Postcards from Heaven: Letters to My Mother, Father, Son and Daughter [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A kind of character study I guess, Basically everyone writing letters to everyone, Letter-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: "Mama, will you bring me back with you the next time you visit Deeprealm?"





	

Hello Mama,

How are you? I hope you have been well! I am well, so don’t worry about me. Deeprealm can be boring, but Kiragi and Percy invented a new game, and now we’re gathering fruits and fish every day and it’s so fun! When will you come back again? I will surely get you some! Do you like berries, Mama? I think raspberries are so yummy, and they remind me of your eyes…

Mama, people here keep telling me that I’m just like you, but I have Papa’s hair and my eyes are not the colour of your eyes, so I don’t know what they are talking about…is it because you like to sing and hum too? Mama, do you sing la-la-la too when you do your chores? Or is it because you like to eat rice cakes for breakfast? Anyway, I’m glad people think I’m like you, Mama, because you’re my favourite person, and I just want to be like you when I grow up, because there’s no one stronger and smarter than my Mama!

Mama, I have been thinking lately…when will I grow up to be strong enough to come to your world? I know it is dangerous, but I want to help you! Sure, gathering fruits and fish is fun, but I want to be with you, Mama, and I want to make you smile and help you in any way I can…Mama, will you bring me back with you the next time you visit Deeprealm? I promise I will do the chores and feed the horses and help to clean your armours! I want to go on an adventure with you and Papa. I’m sure it will be fun, don’t you think so?

Mama, the next time you come, will you bring Papa too? I miss you both so much, and I want to hug Papa and be carried up high again. Do you think he is still able to swing me around? It always feels like flying whenever he did that, and even though my hair would be in a mess after that, it makes me so happy! Tell Papa I love him, okay? I hope he is well, because I will be very sad if he is hurt.

I love you so much, Mama, and I miss you a lot. Please come back soon to Deeprealm, Mama…I will show you where Kiragi hides his mangoes, where the best berries are, where to go fishing to catch the yummiest tilapia…I promise you we will have so much fun together. This is a pinky promise!

I love you more than anything,  
Kana


End file.
